<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Truths by LadyVader23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652973">Unexpected Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader23/pseuds/LadyVader23'>LadyVader23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Firmus Piett Needs a Hug, Gen, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Parent Darth Vader, the reveal doesn't go as planned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader23/pseuds/LadyVader23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke Skywalker arrives at Cloud City, he expects to confront and kill his father's killer, Darth Vader. However, he ends up meeting someone unexpected, someone with an important message...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firmus Piett &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Star Wars Luke &amp; Vader Winter Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destril/gifts">Destril</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Ficmas Destril! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vader hadn’t particularly cared whether Solo lived or died when he’d ordered him encased in carbonite. He thought Calrissian was being over dramatic about his survivability odds, of course--smugglers and bounty hunters used carbonite all the time, after all. And anyone with a decent amount of mechanical knowledge would have taken one look at the freezing facilities in Cloud City and known it was more than adequate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still. He’d enjoyed the terror he felt from the Princess and her wookie friend. If Calrissian wanted to be dramatic, he’d play along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all he needed to do was lure Luke to the chamber and freeze him. Then he’d steal Luke away, wake him up at a safe, secure location, reveal his identity to him, and they’d take over the galaxy as father and son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet...the boy did have a knack for escaping. He’d eluded him for far too long, and though Vader felt good about the meeting that was to come, there was still something...off, about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his captain’s entered the room, followed by Admiral Piett. While Piett stood off to the side, a datapad in hand, frowning down at it, the captain approached. “Skywalker has just landed, lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader felt a thrill of anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The moment had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. See to it that he finds his way in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess finally tore her eyes away from her frozen lover, glancing up at the wookie. Then, as Calrissian approached her and he opened his mouth to deliver new orders, she turned back to him. Even now, after being faced with more torture and her lover’s predicament, there was a deep fire in her eyes. He wasn’t surprised--she’d given him the same look on the Death Star, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want from him, you won’t get it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind his mask, Vader sneered. As if she knew. Once he knew who he really was, he’d change his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he humored her anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing of the Force, Your Highness. Skywalker’s destiny lies with me. There is no other option.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was her turn to sneer at him, and her next words gave him pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered </span>
  </em>
  <span>his father! He will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>join you! To even think he would, after what you’ve done to him and everyone he cares about--!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped listening. Because, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, she made a fair point. He vaguely remembered Luke accusing him of murdering his father in one of their brief encounters in the past. He’d known his son had been deceived, and would continue to attack him until he could free him of his brainwashing. But for whatever reason, the way the Princess had phrased her words made him actually think…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This plan could go badly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With barely a second thought, he ordered Calrissian to take Leia to his ship. The smuggler turned businessman argued, and he threw out a threat to keep him in line, but he was still considering the real problem at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Luke thought he’d murdered his father, he’d attack. He was fairly certain he’d succeed in his plan to freeze the boy in carbonite and escape with him somewhere the Emperor wouldn’t find him, but again, the boy was too good at escaping. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all. How often had he escaped Separatist plans that should have captured or killed him? Luke had already proven he’d inherited this trait from him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if his plan didn’t work, he’d have to beat the boy into submission. Normally that wasn’t a concern, but if he harmed the boy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would make breaking the brainwashing far more difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the room emptied, he continued to ponder over the problem, the unease settling further in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess was right. Something would go wrong. He needed to rethink his plan...but his son was already here. He could feel the boy’s presence--he could feel the boy’s barely controlled fear and anger as he crept towards the city complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have much time to change plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as he thought that, his gaze caught sight of his Admiral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plan began to form. A crazy, stupid plan...but one that would be safer for the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean he loved it. He trusted Piett far more than anyone else he worked with, but he hadn’t ever told anyone of Luke’s relationship to him and let them live. He didn’t think the Admiral would tell, of course--the man was far too loyal for that. But if the Emperor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the Emperor already knew, and he wanted Luke. This was Vader’s last chance to keep Luke with him. This was his last chance to succeed in overthrowing the Emperor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he continued with his carbonite plan, he might fail and lose his son forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed help. He hated it with a deep passion, but he needed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Piett was just the man to help him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luke was not afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he repeated to himself silently. His friends needed him, after all. He’d left his training to save them. Yoda and Ben said he wasn’t ready, but he didn’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t exactly help his nerves to know that his father’s murderer was waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a trap!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leia had screamed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. He knew that. Yet here he was, walking into a darkened room, the door slamming behind him, cutting him off from Artoo and the rest of the outside world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trap. Sprung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he just needed to see this through. Hopefully by the end of it, his father’s murderer would be dead and his friends would be rescued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something felt off. As he cautiously stepped forward, replacing his blaster with his father’s lightsaber in his hands, he reached into the Force, searching for answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he felt a dark, cold presence...but it felt far away. Like Vader was still in the building, but...he couldn’t tell where. It was hard to pin down, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of lack of experience, or because it was part of the trap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved around a hole in the floor, cold mist pouring out of it, to find dimly lit stairs leading up to a platform above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where a figure stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t the massive imposing figure of Darth Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a skinny, exhausted-looking man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t lower his lightsaber. In fact, he hesitated, debating. The man hadn’t shot at him--he hadn’t even reached for the blaster at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just...watched him approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had to be part of the trap. And, knowing Vader, the man was likely not as innocent as he seemed. So, despite the fact that the man hadn’t moved to attack him, he lit his lightsaber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue glow from the blade illuminated the man’s face, and Luke was struck even more so by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man looked. It looked like he hadn’t slept in years. Otherwise, he appeared to be a normal middle aged man, his expression tightening at his illuminated blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the light also revealed the Admiral’s plaque pinned to his Imperial uniform, confirming Luke’s suspicions that this man wasn’t all that he seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for stars sake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>put that thing away.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man finally said, looking distastefully at the lightsaber. “If I was going to attack you I would have done it already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...wasn’t exactly how he’d expected to be greeted by an Imperial officer, let alone an Admiral serving under Darth Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a Rebel. Isn’t sensely attacking Imperial officers what we do?” Luke asked sarcastically. That was, after all, the Imperial propaganda guys like this pushed to their subordinates. Sure, they attacked to protect themselves and other innocent people, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Okay, if Han were here, he’d shoot first, ask questions later. But Luke himself felt bad shooting someone who hadn’t attacked him...even if he did work for Darth Vader. This guy hadn’t killed his father, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe he’d ordered his friends tortured--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not here to fight, Commander Skywalker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke frowned, somewhat surprised at how the man addressed him by his military title with no derision. Many Imperials thought that since they were Rebels, they didn’t deserve titles like commander, and therefore if they used them, it was usually to mock them. But this man seemed genuine, though annoyed at the situation he was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed when Luke didn’t move to lower his lightsaber. “I’m going to reach for my blaster and toss it away slowly. Please don’t cut me into pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, while Luke watched, he did exactly that, the blaster clattering on the metal floor below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man raised his hands. “Would you like to pat me down for other weapons or can we discuss things like civilized men?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke...should have done that. But there was something about the man that made him almost trust him for some reason. Not completely, of course...but he at least trusted that the man wasn’t lying. For whatever insane reason, he wanted to talk. Maybe it was still part of the trap but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turned off his saber and reattached it to his belt. He kept his hands close, ready to spring into action the moment Vader showed up or the man attacked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He asked, then with more scorn, “Where’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>master?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the man was offended by his tone, he didn’t show it. In fact, now that his saber was put away, he appeared to be looking him over curiously, like he was some kind of interesting specimen, not the Empire’s most wanted. “Forgive me, Commander Skywalker, but you’re...shorter than I expected.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, that wasn’t what Luke had expected at all. “You aren’t just here to insult my height, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The man continued to look at him strangely. In fact, if Luke was reading him right, it was almost like he knew him more than he was letting on. “Actually, Lord Vader asked me to talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s brows furrowed. He’d suspected this guy was part of the trap, but… “He wants you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me? Is this supposed to be some weird new interrogation tactic? Send an old dude to come talk me into giving up Alliance secrets?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Though if you’d like to, I wouldn’t stop you. And forty three is hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>old.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke ignored the offense in his tone. To be fair, the man had called him short first. “And who are you, exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man straightened. “Admiral Firmus Piett. I work for your...I report directly to Lord Vader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured.” Luke hadn’t ever heard of the man. Perhaps he was a new admiral? Vader was rumored to go through officers like they were nothing...because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing to him. Then again, Luke also didn’t know every single Admiral in the Imperial navy, so maybe he just hadn’t heard of him. “So. Admiral. Why did Vader send you to...um. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he’d said it aloud, the situation felt almost surreal. This was Darth Vader. How many times had he seemed almost eager to engage him in dogfights when they’d met in battle? The guy didn’t seem like the type to let his admiral do the talking… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, he didn’t seem much like the kind of guy to talk much at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Admiral Piett suddenly seemed uncomfortable. He shifted his weight, and Luke didn’t miss the nervous gulp before the man said, “This is going to sound crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This whole thing is already crazy.” Luke pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...well, Lord Vader...has his reasons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke wondered if that was Piett’s polite way of saying he also thought his orders were insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, this...well. We don’t exactly know each other, but…” Piett let out a sharp breath, and Luke noticed he was tugging uncomfortably on the sleeves of his uniform. “Look. Commander Skywalker...when a man and a woman love each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much--” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Luke held up his hands in horror. “You’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re not about to give me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral flushed deep red. “Of...of course you’d know...how stupid...I apologize, Commander, I...well, I really wasn’t expecting--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Darth Vader wanting you to make sure I know how babies are made?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was seriously starting to wonder if he’d prefer the actual torture at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s--</span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s not what he wanted me to tell you, I’m just…” Piett huffed and ran a hand over his face. “Let me try again, Commander.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was debating on what would happen if he just tried to leave the room and avoid this entire conversation altogether. Though Vader was not in the room, he still doubted he’d be allowed to just walk out, so he cautiously said, “Okay…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett cleared his throat. Then, “Commander Skywalker. I am here to inform you that your father was not murdered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared, hardly able to believe his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father is Darth Vader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at him, sure he hadn’t heard him right. “I’m--</span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett, assuming he hadn’t heard him at all, cleared his throat and said louder, “Your father is Darth Vader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He’d heard the man right. His mind began to spiral with denials and implications, his breathing picking up. His throat suddenly felt tight--too tight, like Vader’s infamous Force choke was constricting him--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that...that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be right. You’re misinformed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord was very sure. He said someone named Kenobi kidnapped you as a baby and hid you away.” The man hesitated. “He said he thought you were dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s knees had turned to jelly. He stumbled a step back, then another...and, no longer caring about the trap he was surely in, he sat down on the steps, burying his face in his hands. “You’re wrong.” He moaned, rubbing his eyes, hoping he’d strayed into a dream or another Force vision. “He’s wrong!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. Then, unbelievably, the man sat down next to him, carefully and awkwardly patting him on the back. Luke tensed under the touch...but didn’t pull away. He wasn’t even sure he could stand long enough to get away at this point. “I’m not sure what this means, but he said to tell you to search your feelings. You would know it to be true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke groaned, wanting to do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, and yet even as he shied away, he remembered the vision on Dagobah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen his own face under Vader’s mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because the Force was trying to tell him the truth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t just failed Yoda’s test. He’d failed to see the truth of his own parentage, the truth Ben had hidden from him. The truth...the truth that his own aunt and uncle had hidden from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here? Why send </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because again, this seemed like knowledge Vader was evil enough to use to throw in his face, to mock him with. Stars, he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...asked him the same question.” Piett admitted. “He had...other plans for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violent ones, Luke was sure. He glanced at the hole in the floor nearby, smoke still billowing from it, and shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he decided shortly before you arrived to have me tell you. He...thought you might not listen to him, after...after everything that you’ve been told...after everything you two have...ah, been through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like torturing my friends?” Luke asked bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>an unfortunate event between you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unfortunate?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett sighed. “May I be frank, Commander?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked at him. The man appeared to be very uncomfortable with the situation, but still oddly determined to see it through. “Nothin’s stopping you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, plenty should stop me. You’re the son of the heir to the Empire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are an heir to the Empire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke suddenly wanted to be sick. Somehow that was worse to think about than Vader being his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not know Lord Vader had a son until he asked me to tell you. Believe me, I am reeling from the news, too, but it does make sense why Lord Vader has pursued you so relentlessly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides the fact that I blew up his favorite murder weapon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett hesitated. “I cannot confirm or deny how Lord Vader felt about the Death Star. That is a conversation best had with him. But I can say that I have never seen him so interested in anything or anyone else as he is you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t comforting.” A lie. A minor one, but...Luke had always wanted to know his father. To know that his father had pursued him once he knew who he was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It brought a strange thrill, even if he was not okay with the methods he used to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you might be just what Lord Vader needs, Commander.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To rule the galaxy?” Luke scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...wasn’t referring to that, actually.” But by his hesitation, there were definitely galaxy-domination plans in Vader’s future that he was apparently supposed to be part of. “I was referring to filling the hole that I suspect Lord Vader has had since he lost you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at him yet again in disbelief. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? He told you to say that?” It was too weird. The whole thing was too weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too horrifying…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett shook his head. “No. I confess, it’s my own speculation. But I know Lord Vader more than most people do, and I don’t think I’m wrong about this. But, um. Please don’t tell Lord Vader I told you that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t need to ask why. Still...the words Piett was saying...it was his guess, but Luke felt like the words had at least some truth to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is why Ben and Yoda didn’t want you to come, </span>
  </em>
  <span>something in him whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They knew you’d be tempted to join your father--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to. He wanted to rescue his friends. He...he was supposed to save the galaxy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet he’d also been lied to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than that, if Piett was right...perhaps there was another way to save the galaxy. Perhaps there was another way to save his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps he was only hopeful because he’d always dreamed of having his father in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett didn’t say anything as Luke debated in silence, and when Luke finally asked, “Where is he? Where is my f--Vader?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett nodded towards a set of doors. “Go down that corridor and take a left. You’ll find him waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t miss the worry in his voice, and if he was honest with himself, he was just as conflicted. He should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>running, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not going to talk to the man he’d spent years hating. This was exactly the kind of thing someone trying to turn him would do…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke had no desire to turn to the Dark Side. Even now, even after he’d been lied to and set up to kill his own father without realizing it, he had no desire to turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he could possibly save his father from himself…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to try. And if it didn’t work…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. He could always fight his way to freedom. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Vader paced the dimly lit room, his hands clasped behind his back. He wished he’d had more time to come up with a better plan than Piett telling the boy the truth--actually, he wished circumstances were such that it wasn’t so risky to tell the boy himself. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have told him. He should have...but every time he stopped to go barge back into the freezing chamber to tell Luke he was his father and shove him into carbonite, the Force seemed to push back, whispering assurances that by the end of this, he would have his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. He’d follow through. He just wished he’d had enough foresight to give Piett a listening device so he could hear the boy’s reaction himself. He also probably should have given Piett a script, too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Piett was competent. He was his most trusted officer. If anyone could tell the boy he was his father and keep him calm, it was Piett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d find out what was said later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as he paced that the blast door swished open, and he was suddenly aware of just how close his son’s bright, blinding light in the Force had become. He stopped and whirled to face him, his hand straying to his side where his lightsaber was out of habit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luke just stood there. Stood there and looked him over warily, like he was some kind of creature he’d never encountered before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. At least it wasn’t outright hate, though Vader could sense the boy’s turmoil, a mess of feelings that left him reeling. Hadn’t the boy ever learned to shield his emotions? Just how much had he been taught about the Force? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least turmoil was great. That was exactly what was needed to convince the boy to turn to the Dark Side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke straightened after a moment, eyes that Vader assumed were blue meeting his own through the mask. “So. You’re...we’re related.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an edge to the boy’s voice. Vader’s teeth set on edge at the phrasing of that statement, and he pointed at the boy. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than related. You are my </span>
  <em>
    <span>son.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is a bond not easily cast aside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not miss the boy’s flinch. He silently cursed Kenobi and anyone who had played a hand in separating him from his own flesh and blood.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the boy said, “My father was Anakin Skywalker. Not Darth Vader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I evolved beyond him.” Vader snarled, taking a threatening step forward. The boy couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>stubborn, could he? Surely he must feel the truth. He’d instructed Piett to tell him to search his feelings...had he failed in that task? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. More than likely, the boy was just stubborn.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at him for a long moment, then shook his head. “No. He’s not dead. Otherwise you wouldn’t be trying to claim me as yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader’s hands curled into fists. “You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>of what you speak of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering that you sent your Admiral to tell me who you were, I think we can agree on that. I don’t know much about whatever really happened to turn you into Vader. But I think we’ve run into each other enough for me to know that if you were really committed to pretending you weren’t Anakin Skywalker still, you wouldn’t be trying to win me over as your son. You could try to convince me to join you by offering anything else in the galaxy, but you decided to do it by telling me the truth about who you are through someone who you thought would break the news easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t seem like the kind of guy to be half-committed to anything. You can’t have me as both Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. Sharing blood doesn’t change that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can have you however I want! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> escape!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” Luke crossed his arms. “But capturing me isn’t the same thing as actually having me. I only have an interest in getting to know my father--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you know it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--Who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin Skywalker.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke glared. “Darth Vader is the man who tortured my friends. Darth Vader is the man whose soldiers killed my aunt and uncle--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>under my orders--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darth Vader is the man who protected the Death Star and allowed it to destroy a planet full of innocent people. I could look up holo information about you and get a bunch more horrifying facts about you. I want to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin Skywalker.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin was weak--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin, according to everyone I have ever talked to who knew him, was kind. He was brave. He was a hero--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an image he was forced into!” Vader roared, closing the distance between them until he was directly in the boy’s space, jabbing his finger into his chest. It occurred to him that he couldn’t actually feel the touch. He never would. The knowledge only enraged him further. “He was forced to pretend to be someone he wasn’t! That will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the legacy my son aspires to live up to!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not pretending now?” Luke challenged unflinchingly, seemingly unaffected by his invasion of his personal space. For a moment, even though he’d always thought he looked exactly like him, he appeared different. He appeared…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Padme. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother would react the same way. She’d stare him down and hold stubbornly to whatever foolish, brilliant ideal she was fighting for. No amount of forcing would break down those walls until she either got what she wanted, or found a satisfactory compromise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, pure fury rushed through him, and his hand went for his lightsaber...but then, just as quickly, an image formed in his mind, reminding him of the consequences of what would happen when he attempted to force the walls down. In it, Padme stared at him, betrayal streaking across her face as she grasped at her throat. She looked so small, so delicate, so...breakable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d lost her. Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to force the boy into complying, he wasn’t willing to lose him, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He growled, forcing his hand away from his saber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s answer was immediate, his gaze steady as he said, “I want to get to know my father. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>father. Let me be the judge of who I’d rather be like. Promise me, and I’ll go with you. Right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader wanted to scoff. Anakin Skywalker was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy had no idea what he was dealing with yet. He was far too brainwashed by Jedi and Rebellion lies to know any better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps...perhaps he could use that to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was practically handing him his chance to prove to him that the Dark Side was better, more powerful. And their first real conversation as father and son hadn’t ended in bloodshed...Luke was even willing to return with him of his own free will. When was the last time he’d been given such an opportunity to make things right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just needed to convince Luke that Anakin was weaker and that he’d be better off with him as Vader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step back, and he didn’t miss the small sigh Luke let out. Perhaps he’d intimidated the boy more than he’d let on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Very well, Luke. If that is what you wish, then I will show you why Anakin Skywalker needed to disappear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a face. “That’s not exactly...you know what? Whatever. We’re still on the same page, even if we have different interpretations.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could work with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will depart for my ship at--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about my friends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader paused, inwardly cursing the boy and his foolish ideals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will only hold you back. Forget about them, my son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke again flinched at the possessive term, but he continued to press. “I only came here in the first place because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tortured them to lure me here. You have me now. So let them go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are traitors to the Empire. Besides, Solo is already out of my control--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had debts to settle with the Hutts. That is his own fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would Anakin Skywalker do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader’s lip curled into a snarl. Already he was starting to hate this deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is of no consequence--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should lie and say Anakin would let Solo stay with the Hutts. He should lie and say he’d let the Princess and the wookie be tortured. But the look on Luke’s face told him he wouldn’t be believed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>promised. He still liked the idea of not having to force his son onto the Executor. It would make everything so much easier if the boy cooperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give orders to leave your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a cell untouched.” Whether or not they were taken care of was not something he’d care to check on, and the boy didn’t seem to notice the omission. “And I will at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt </span>
  </em>
  <span>to buy Solo back from the Hutts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a face, and Vader was about to angrily point out that this was a mercy he did not normally afford anyone when Luke’s next words stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds a lot like buying a slave. Han isn’t a slave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words died on Vader’s lips, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d simply considered it buying off Solo’s debts, but when Luke put it that way…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a person and my name is Anakin! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory was a whisper, not one he had dared to think about for years, even when he was still Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he were to uphold his end of the deal...Anakin Skywalker would never ignore slavery. Not if he could help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he didn’t even consider lying to the boy. “I will ensure Solo is freed and brought back under my supervision with the same conditions as your other...friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the Emperor ever found out...but then again, he had plans to make sure the Emperor didn’t even find out he had his son. He would never know his weakness. He would never know the deal he made to get Luke to turn. He would never know, so it did not matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What mattered was the relief that flooded his son’s face, making him look younger than he was. And as Vader placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and began to guide him towards their ship--their </span>
  <em>
    <span>home--</span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought that perhaps having Piett tell Luke the truth had been the right decision after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, the shenanigan's that happen when Darth Vader likes you....we have a joke that Piett will never be able to retire or quit because Darth Vader likes him too much and will continue to ask him to do weird things for him...like tell his son that he's his dad for him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! &lt;3 Merry FICMAS! (Even though it's January I'm keeping the term and no one will stop me :P ). <br/>&lt;3 <br/>LadyVader23</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>